Whole Against the Sky
by A'isha Ishtar
Summary: Sequel to Who If I Cried Out. Warren and Cadence's relationship is still rocky, especially with the business of training new X-Men. Meanwhile, Magneto's out there somewhere licking his wounds and building up a new army. Can any love survive the inevitable war, much less theirs? Rated for future scenes...


**So yeah, I figured I should at least get the first chapter up. I have to admit it's not as compelling as I expected it to be... but it'll get better, I promise! Just stick around. There are still questions from "Who..." that haven't been answered. Stick around for that and the cheap violent comedy!**

**MWAHAHA.**

**So anyway... hope you guys like the first chapter of the second story in the series!**

* * *

_Once the realization is accepted_

_That even between the closest human beings,_

_Infinite distances continue,_

_A wonderful living side by side can grow,_

_If they succeed in loving_

_The distance between them_

_Which makes it possible for each_

_To see the other whole against the sky._

_~Rainer Maria Rilke_

* * *

_In the wake of every death, there comes rebirth. On the coattails of sadness, happiness will ride. After every fire, you can be sure that a phoenix will rise from its flames, and love from the ashes. The only problem is that "love"... means different things to different people. Sometimes definitions clash..._

_~Cadence James_

* * *

"_I'm gonna fucking kill you! Get it right, Joey! Don't just stand there like a scared little kid who's afraid of his own powers!_" Cadence James telepathically tossed an umpteenth cardboard box at Joseph Roberts, Jr., who was currently blocking his face with his arms and shaking uncontrollably. "_Would you counter me already!_"

Joey squealed as another box hit him over the head. This time he fell over, after stumbling a bit. "Ow! H-Hey, Miss James! M-Miss Munroe said you were supposed to be _helping_ me, not _hurting_ me! _And you're hurting me right now!_"

"You big baby." Cadence let fall the next box she'd been prepared to hurl at him. "I can't help you if you're not trying! Why aren't you trying to grab them and toss them back at me?"

Joey got to his feet. "I-I don't wanna hurt you."

"That's! Not! An! _Excuse!_" Cadence punctuated every word with another box thrown straight at the other telekinetic's head.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! _Ow!_"

"Come on, Joey, you gotta fight back with her. She won't give up till you do. She's stubborn like that."

Cadence dropped the box she'd been preparing to chuck at Joey's head, and whirled around to face... the exact person she'd told not to get out of bed. Oh, could this _get_ any more wonderful? "When I get my hands on you, oh boy," she growled, stalking over to the blonde.

The aforementioned blonde, Warren Worthington III, quickly backpedaled, holding his hands up in surrender. "N-Now, Cadence, _think_ about what you're going to do before you - _eep!_"

Cadence grabbed him by the collar of his hospital gown, pulling him closer to her face. "I said I would be gone for _two hours._ Two freaking hours, Warren, is that too much to ask? You're not supposed to be out of bed until your wings come back! - and even _then_ it'll be in question! How the hell did you slip past Bones anyway?"

"Th-That doesn't matter, Cady. Seriously, I think you're cutting off the circulation."

"You spineless distraction." Cadence let go of him, causing him to stagger backward but thankfully not fall. "I'm busy, Warren. Go back to your bed, or the next person giving you a shot is gonna be _me_. And this time it'll be in the _ass._ Bones is nice and does it in your arm - well, _I'm_ not that nice."

He grinned. "And that's why I love you in the first place! I, uh, guess I'll see you later then..."

She glared, then threw her head back. "_Gigi! Warren's not in bed! Screw up the monitors and make it look like he's having a heart attack so Bones'll go running in and chew him out for iiiiiiiit!_" A box hit her in the side of the head. "HEY!" she shrieked, turning her attention to Joey.

The teenager shrunk back, trying to hide behind the pile of cardboard that had already accumulated on his side of the training room. "I-I didn't aim for your head, Miss James, _I swear!_"

Cadence snarled, rubbing the side of her head. "Fine. Good job, kid. Now come here, we need to have a talk about our powers and not using them to hit other people in the head, especially when those other people are trying to be _nice_ to you."

As she started in on a lecture and effectively ignored everything else, Warren began to sneak away. "What stopped _you_ when you first met _me?_" he chuckled, disappearing out the door.

When Cadence finally let Joey out of the Danger Room, after another hour of terrorizing/training (depending on who you asked), she went straight for the clinic to sit with Warren and calm herself down. She'd almost lost control back there with Joey; it wasn't _her_ fault the kid's powers freaked him out too much for him to use them without having a panic attack.

Apparently her boyfriend had decided to take her advice, for once, and he was in bed sleeping. Kurt and Gigi, however, were quite awake and sitting by the bed with a catalog or magazine or... something. "Wedding plans?" Cadence asked, being careful not to wake Warren as she sat down beside the couple.

"_Ja,_" Kurt grinned. "Want to see _meine liebe_'s dress?"

"We got that picked out a long time ago." Gigi giddily held the magazine out to Cadence.

The darker-haired girl's eyes scanned the page on the left. "This one?"

"_Oui!_ Isn't it _très magnifique?_"

She nodded. "Yeah, that's actually pretty." It was strapless, with rose designs around the top outline, and came with long mesh "sleeves", kind of like fabric but translucent. "Geez, how much have you learned about each other? Kurt may be a holy fool, but trust me, he loves it as much as the next guy when you show skin, Gigi."

"Heehee, I know!" She rested her head on Kurt's shoulder, grasping his arm with both hands. "He says he knows I will look like an angel in the dress, but I do not believe it."

Kurt chuckled and kissed the top of her head. "_Rose ohne dornen,_ you don't give yourself enough credit. You vill be as lovely on zat day as you vere on ze day I met you."

"So you're saying I will look like I have been hiding in a train station for weeks?" she giggled, kissing his cheek.

"You vere an angel in disguise zere," he shot back, before they pressed lips against each other.

Cadence rolled her eyes, leaning back. "Slow down, kids. You haven't even gotten to your honeymoon yet. You'll be out of town for that, right?"

Gigi scoffed. "You care?"

"I _really_ don't want to be around when you two join together. First thing we'd hear is awkward silence for the first half hour. Then another half hour of what sounds like giggling naughty schoolgirls. After another hour of awkward silence - _screaming._"

"_Damonin,_ ve are not going to-"

"That's what a honeymoon is for, isn't it?" Cadence shook her head. "And with _you_ two, it won't just be wordless screaming or 'Oh _yes! Fuck yes!'_ With you two, it'll be 'Oh good Lord! _Son of God! Kurt, __**christen me for God's sake!'**_ I don't wanna hear that while I'm trying to sleep."

"Please, _Damon,_ you vould be too busy thinking up new plans to lead _Engel_ into temptation."

"When's the wedding, anyway? Two months?"

"_Eine,_" Kurt answered, shrugging. "It is rushed a little, but... vith us being vhat ve are..."

"Yeah, I get it. Wanna make sure you're hitched before the next anti-mutant revolt. Anybody know where Jimmy, Akira, and the Bad Luck Reformees are?"

"Und by zat you mean..."

"Remy. John. His girlfriend whose name escapes me."

"Kelly."

"Yeah, right, her. Are they with Kitty and Piotr or something?"

"_Ja,_ I think zey are playing video games."

"Teenagers." Cadence stood up and went to go sit on the bed by Warren, pulling the sheet over him further. "Has Bones been in here to check on him?"

"A few times," Gigi replied. "Mostly he's been investigating _Ange_'s blood."

"'Cause clearly it's the most fascinating thing ever," Cadence muttered.

"You are on edge, Cady." Kurt frowned. "Is some'sing ze matter?"

"No." She glanced down. "Just... you know... super anxious for your wedding. Happy that old Forest Fire and Card Shark are back. Training a kid who screams in fear whenever he actually _manages_ to levitate anything. You know."

"Vell... _schon gut._ But you know you can come to ei'zer of us for any'sing. You know zat, right, Cady? If you need to talk."

"Yeah, Kurt. How long have we been friends? I kinda know that's what friends are for, as socially challenged as I am." She kissed Warren's cheek, and

he shifted in his sleep, then she stood up again. "I'm gonna check my e-mail. Maybe Neopets decided to reinstate my account, 'cause it _wasn't_ my fault."

"But Cady, you vere ze vone zat-"

"Call me if he wakes up. Later." She walked out, closing the door with barely any noise.

Kurt looked over at Gigi and raised an eyebrow. "Some'sing is going on vith her."

"_Oui._" Gigi leaned against him. "And I get a bad feeling about it."

"_Ja..._ it's not vhat she's saying it is. Zere's some'sing else..." He sighed, resting his head atop hers. "But for ze life of me, I have no idea vhat it is..."

**German Translations**

**meine leibe = my love**

**rose ohne dornen = rose without thorns (aww, Kurt's a sweetie)**

**eine = one**

**schon gut = okay/alright**

**French Translations**

**oui = yes**

**tres magnifique = sooooooo magnificent (ok, I may be accentuating the "so"...)**

**Ange = angel (hehe, guess where she gets that trait from? EVERY OTHER FOREIGN CHARACTER IN THE SERIES! Kurt does it, Akira does it for everyonebut Cady...)**

**Ohh Cadence, you're such a bitch to Joey... lol but that's why we love you!**

**Hope you guys liked so far, more/better will be coming! Thanks you for reading!**


End file.
